Winnie the Pooh: Seasons of Giving VHS 2000
Warning Screen * FBI Warning - Federal Law Provides Serve Civil and Criminal Penalties for the Unauthorized Reproduction, Distribution or Exhibition of Copyrighted Motion Pictures. Video Tapes, or Video Discs. Criminal Copyright Infringement is Investigated by the FBI and May Constitute a Felony with a Maximum Penalty of Up to Five Years in Prison and or a $250,000 Fine. * This videocassette is for private home viewing only. It is not authorized for any other Use. Any Public Performance, Copying for Other Use is Strictly Prohibited. Duplication in whole or in part of this videocassette is prohibited. All Other Rights Reserved. Opening Logos * Walt Disney Home Video Disney Bumpers * Now Available to Own on Video and DVD Opening Previews * The Tigger Movie * Disney's Home for the Holidays * Spot * Walt Disney Gold Classic Collection Join Us After the Program * Join Us After the Program for a Special Message from Disney Disney Bumpers (cont.) * Feature Presentation Opening Titles (VHS Version) WINNIE THE POOH Seasons of Giving Ending Credits (VHS Version) Produced by Walt Disney Home Entertainment in association with TV IS OK Productions Producer Harry Arends Associate Producer Darryl Harris Writer Barbara Slade Editors Harry Arends Cheryl Campsmith Darryl Harris Bruce Moyter Robert Douglas Music Supervisor Andrew Belling Music Arrangements Andrew Belling Vocal Arrangements Britt Quentin Mathew Selby Song Vocals m.pact Marco Cassone Trist Ethan Curless Britt Quentin Mathew Selby Greg Whipple Production Coordinator April Rivers-Bland Production Assistant Steven Markovics Sound Engineers Jon Baker Bill Komar Andy Waterman Graphics Supervisor Jim House Graphics Cheryl Fryman Chris Hiatt Valerie Moore Computer Generated Imagery Sequences The Production Plant Producer William Plant Head of Animation Andrew Tucker Project Supervisor & Lead Animator David Bawel Modeler Michael Maiers Artists Emi Tahir, Jeff Tillis With the talents of Gregg Berger Brady Bluhm Jim Cummings Scott Dreier Amber Hood Nikita Hopkins Tress MacNeille Laurie Maine Ken Sansom Steve Schatzberg Andre Stojka Back-Up Vocals Virginia McMath Christine Schillinger Laurie Schillinger Marc Schillinger Songs "Winnie the Pooh" Words and Music: Richard M. Sherman and Robert M. Sherman (Wonderland Music Company, Inc.) (BMI) "Seasons of Giving" Words and Music: Richard M. Sherman and Robert M. Sherman (Wonderland Music Company, Inc.) (BMI) "Groundpiglet Day" Producer/Director Karl Geurs Story Editor Mark Zaslove Assistant Story Editors Carter Crocker Bruce Talkington Story by Jimmy Danelli Mark Zaslove Teleplay by Carter Crocker With the Voice Talents of John Fiedler Ken Sansom Michael Gough Jim Cummings as Winnie the Pooh and Paul Winchell as Tigger Animation Director Terence Harrison Art Director Ed Ghertner Storyboard Designers Don Christensen Hank Tucker Character Design Leonard Smith Background Styling Paro Hozumi Color Stylist Jill Stirdivant Assistant Producer Barbara Ferro Supervising Timing Director Dave Brain Timing Directors Mircea Mantta Jamie Mitchell Mitch Rochon Bob Treat Track Reader Skip Craig Supervising Editor Elen Orson Sound Effects Editor Roy Braverman Music Editor & Re-recording Mixer Ed Barton Post Production Manager Sara Duran Post Production Coordinator Barbara Beck Talent Coordinator Olivia Miner Songs Written and Produced by Steve Nelson Music by Steve Nelson & Thom Sharp Animation Production by Walt Disney Animation (Australia) PTY. Limited Animation Supervisor Dale Case "A Winnie the Pooh Thanksgiving" Director Jun Falkenstein Written by Carter Crocker With the Voice Talents of Brady Bruhm Peter Cullen Jim Cummings John Fiedler Michael Gough Ken Sansom André Stojka and Paul Winchell as Tigger Voice Casting & Dialogue Director Jamie Thomason Animation & Timing Directors Jang Gil Kim Bob Zamboni Storyboard Holly Forsyth Sharon Forward Amber Tornquist Character Design Kenny Thompkins Key Layout Design Wallace Williamson Production Manager Michele Furuichi-Yost Key Background Stylists Paro Hozu Teri Shikasho Ernest Pava Prop Design Tom Foxmarnick Color Key Stylist David A. Rodriguez Continuity Coordinator Barbara Donatelli Scanners Tom Pniewski David Dimatteo Animation Production by Walt Disney Animation (Australia) PTY. Limited Animation Director Kevin Peaty Layout Supervisors Yosh Barry Nick Pill Layout Artists Roehl de Guzman, Abeth de la Cruz, Nick Pill, Weylen Tseng Supervising Animators Bob Baxter Andrew Collins Lianne Hughes Animators Sid Ahearne, Simon Ashton, Michael Badman, Kelly Baigent, Davide Benvenuti, Andrew Brooks, Manuk Chang, Lily Dell, Dick Dunn, Warwick Gilbert, Randy Glusac, Stephen Grant, Michael Howie, Morris Lee, Warren Liang, Pieter Lommerse, Mac Monks, Adam Murphy, Ryan O'Loughlin, Kathie O'Rourke, Kristina Reay, Di Rudder, Gie Santos, Myke Sutherland, Rizaldy Valencia, Kevin Wotton Background Supervisor Beverley McNamara Clean Up Supervisor Janey Dunn Inbetween Supervisor Debbie Cramb Special Effects Supervisor Alexs Stadermann Production Manager Dan Forster Digital Technology Manager Martin Caden Paint Supervisor/Colour Stylist Jenny North Technical Director Gary Page CGI Animators Matt Jones, Sean Aspinall Compositors Mark Evans Fernando Letteri Elias Macute Animation Checkers Amanda Allen Chris O'Connor Camera Jose Barreiros Assistant Systems Manager Michael Ng Additional Animators Murray Debus Bernard Derriman Nilo Santillan Songs "Hooray, Hooray" Performed by Jim Cummings "The Turkey Song" Performed by Jim Cummings Steven Schatzberg "Berrily We Roll Along" Performed by Jim Cummings "Our Thanksgiving Day" Performed by Jim Cummings Frankie J. Galasso André Stojka Ken Sansom Steven Schatzberg Songs Written by Michael & Patty Silversher Songs Arranged by Carl Johnson Score by Carl Johnson Music Mixer John Richards Supervising Music Editor Dominick Certo Music Contractor Reggie Wilson Supervising Film Editor Peter N. Lonsdale Film Editor Art Noda Assistant Film Editor Jeremy Gray Technical Director Kimberly Rose Leica Reel Editor Brian Cole Track Reading Christine Craig Supervising Sound Effects Editor [[William B. Griggs, M.P.S.E. Sound Editor Eric Hertsguaard Supervising Music Editor Brian F. Mars Re-Recording Mixers Daniel Hiland, Gary Rogers Post Production Sound Manager Mark Von Der Heide Post Production Supervisor Stephen Swofford Casting Manager Julie Morgavi "Find Her, Keep Her" Producer/Director Karl Guers Story Editor Mark Zaslove Story by Mark Zaslove Teleplay by Doug Hutchinson Larry Bernard Mark Zaslove Associate Story Editor Bruce Talkington With the Voice Talents of John Fiedler Ken Sansom Tim Hoskins Laura Mooney Jim Cummings as Winnie the Pooh and Paul Winchell as Tigger Animation Director David Block Art Director Ed Ghertner Storyboard Designers Holly Forsyth Rob Daluca Character Design Toby Shelton Additional Character Design Kenny Thompkins Background Styling Paro Hozumi Additional Background Styling Gary Eggleston Associate Producer Ken Tsumura Color Stylist Jill Stirdivant Additional Color Styling Debra Jorgensborg Timing Directors Dave Brain Bob Zamboni Terence Harrison Track Reader Skip Craig Managing Film Editor Rich Harrison Supervising Editor Charlie King Editor Rick Hinson Assistant Editor Glenn Lewis Post Production Manager Sara Duran Songs Written and Produced by Steve Nelson Music by Steve Nelson & Thom Sharp Animation Production by TMS Entertainment, Inc. Overseas Animation Supervisor Mike Reyna Interstitial Producers/Directors Gary Katona Ed Wexler Associate Producer Antran Manoogian Timing Directors Nancy Bieman Mitch Rochon Storyboard Charles Grieb Holly Forsyth Key Layout Design Wallace Williamson Digital Background Color Correction Donald Devine Continuity Coordinator Jim Finch Technical Director Kelly Day Technical Assistant Benjamin Bardens Track Reading Skip Craig Apprentice Production Manager Delaura Gundle Animation Production by Wang Film Productions Co., Ltd. Animation Director Tosy Yeh Layout Chenny Chen Animators Lyndon Jiang, Arion Chang, Tasso Lee, Mike Lee, Orma Hwang, Ken Lai, Jassie Shyong Produced by Walt Disney Television Animation IATSE © 1999 Disney Enterprises, Inc. All Rights Reserved Special Thanks To The Bakery Recording Studio Complete Post, Inc. Matchframe Video Phil Savenick Diane Wright David Houck Brian Drown This program is the result of the talents of many creative people at the Walt Disney Studios. The contributions of the Animation Staff are particularly appreciated. ©1999 Disney All Rights Reserved. Disney Bumpers (cont.) * Be Sure to Catch All the Fun and Excitement on the Disney Channel Opening Promos (cont.) * Playhouse Disney Disney Channel Category:VHS Category:Walt Disney Home Video Category:2000 Category:Walt Disney Television Animation Category:TV is OK Productions